Hidden Agenda
by Sakamomoto
Summary: (Chapter 8 up! Completed!) A little accident reduces Atobe's home to ashes causing him to seek temporary shelter at Ryoma's house. Tezuka X Atobe scene.
1. Default Chapter

Ryoma Echizen had just entered the Tennis Club room when Horio and Katsuo gathered around him. Both of them looked upset. Ryoma looked at them weirdly.  
  
"Ryoma-kun! Bad news! Bad news!" Katsuo cried.  
  
"Mmm?" Ryoma asked. The 2 freshmen are known for making small matters seemed big. Ryoma wondered where Kachirou was. Had something happened to him?  
  
"Ryoma-kun doesn't even have any expression!" Horio said.  
  
"Ah? Did something happen?" Ryoma asked. Horio covered his face in exasperation.  
  
"Ryoma-kun!! Didn't you heard? Your dad is in the hospital!" Katsuo cried.   
  
"Ack?" Ryoma said and turned to look at him. "My dad??"  
  
"He still have no reaction!!!" Horio cried.   
  
"Where did you hear this??" Ryoma asked Katsuo.   
  
"Momochan-senpai came here earlier looking for you-" Katsuo began.  
  
"But as usual, you came in late! So he told us what happened!" Horio added.  
  
"Momochan-senpai and the others are on the way to the hospital right now!" Katsuo cried. Ryoma grabbed his bags and ran out.   
  
"Ryoma-kun!!!" Katsuo yelled after him. "Be careful!"  
  
At the hospital.  
  
Ryoma ran all the way to the hospital. His dad, the man who never got sick, was now in the hospital. Ryoma cursed himself for not asking Katsuo how his dad got injured. He cursed his dad too for being stubborn and irritating. He must have fallen from his bicycle while chasing some schoolgirls or he must have eaten too much pork buns and got stomach pains.   
  
"Ryoma-kun!" came a familiar voice. Ryoma saw Sakuno waving at him from inside the lift. She waited until he got into the lift and then pressed the button to the 4th floor. Sakuno looked at Ryoma. His face was expressionless as usual.  
  
"Ah... um… Ryoma-kun… aren't you worried?" Sakuno asked. Ryoma did not answer her. His face remained expressionless. Sakuno decided not to say anything more. The lift door opened and Ryoma rushed out. He stopped when he saw Momo-senpai, Oishi-senpai, Fuji-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai standing by a drinks vending machine. Momo waved at him and threw him a can of Ponta.   
  
"You may need this before going in to see your dad!" Momo said.  
  
"Ah? What happened to him?" Ryoma asked. "It can't be that bad, right?"  
  
Momo looked at him seriously. He did not answer.   
  
"It's best you see for yourself," Fuji said, smiling. Ryoma could not understand what had been going on. Is his dad seriously injured or was all this a big joke?  
  
Ryoma, with the Ponta still in his hand, entered the room. He was greeted with more familiar faces. He tightened his grip on his Ponta.  
  
"Ah… Echizen. At last, we meet again," Atobe said in his most sleekest voice. Atobe was lying on the hospital bed. His left leg was in a cast. Nanjiroh Echizen, Ryoma's dad, was lying on the bed next to Atobe. He only had a bandage on his right elbow and he did not look seriously injured.   
  
"Daaad!!!! What's going on here!!!" Ryoma yelled. Nanjiroh just yawned.  
  
"Ah…Ryoma is here," he said as he scratched his back. Ryoma stared at him.   
  
"Ah the father and son fights, how childish," Gakuto said. Ryoma turned to him.  
  
"Who are you and what's your business here??" Ryoma asked. Gakuto's face turned red.  
  
"You little, brat!" Gakuto cried and lunged towards Ryoma.  
  
"Gakuto," Atobe began. "No fighting. I think Ryoma had enough worries already. Right, Kabaji?"  
  
"Yes," the loyal Kabaji answered.  
  
"Ah the monkey king and his loyal servants from Hyoutei," Ryoma said. "Now I remember."  
  
Atobe laughed. "Ah, hello to you too." He paused when he realized that Ryoma had called him 'Monkey King.'  
  
"I'll see who will have the last laugh here, Echizen. Nanjiroh, please let you son know of our little agreement," Atobe said, not looking offended at all.  
  
Ryoma turned to his dad. Nanjiroh's face turned pale. He began to sweat heavily.  
  
"Erm you see, Ryoma… I got into a little incident... Which involves Atobe's property… so erm… I..." Nanjiroh began.  
  
"What do you mean by 'Little incident'??" Ryoma demanded.  
  
"Well, your dad apparently was spying on one of Atobe's female servant in the kitchen-" Inui began.  
  
"I wasn't spying! I was trying to see what's she's cooking!" Nanjiroh yelled. Everyone ignored him. "Hey! I'm telling the truth!"  
  
"The servant got such a shock that she accidentally spilled the bottle of oil into the flame," Inui continued.   
  
"Atobe's mansion was engulfed in flames, thanks to Nanjiroh here!" Gakuto spat, disgusted.   
  
"Gakuto…" Atobe began.   
  
"Chih," Gakuto spat again. He folded his arms and turned his back towards Ryoma.  
  
Atobe looked at Ryoma with amusement in his eyes. He was thinking how Ryoma would take the news. He smiled.  
  
"Bring me my tea, Kabaji," Atobe said. Kabaji did as told. Atobe took a painfully long time to sip his tea. He wiped his lips and looked at Ryoma again.  
  
"Since this was all your dad's fault that my precious mansion got burnt down, your dad agreed to let me and my associates stay in your house for the time being," Atobe said. He returned his teacup to Kabaji. "Right, Kabaji?"  
  
"Yes," Kabaji said loyally. Atobe looked at Ryoma to catch his reaction to hearing such tragic news.   
  
"Sheesh, whatever. Mada, mada dane." Ryoma said.   
  
"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno cried. She looked at him worriedly. "Ah… no… you sure it's okay? I mean… Atobe is… um…"  
  
"Mada, mada dane," Ryoma said as he turned towards the door. "My dear dad made this decision. It's not my problem."  
  
He walked out of the room. Sakuno looked at him. "Ryoma-kun…"  
  
Atobe laughed. "Nanjiroh-sama…. I'm so lucky to be a guest at the humble house of a former tennis pro. Don't you think so, Kabaji??"  
  
"Yes," Kabaji said.   
  
Nanjiroh stared at him. "Three months and no longer."  
  
Atobe laughed. Three months? He was one to break all rules. He made his own rules. Three months is not enough to learn from a tennis pro. Tezuka will be back soon and he must be ready to defeat him. And having bratty little Echizen around to annoy seems like a great idea. It's payback time. Atobe didn't like to lose and losing to a loser school like Seigaku really pissed him off.   
  
Tezuka, he said to himself. When you come back, let's have a match. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ryoma was only half awake when he went down for breakfast. He saw a huge serving of toast and eggs on his table.   
  
"Ma! You said we'll be having Japanese breakfast today!" he yelled.  
  
"I asked your mom to make American breakfast for me, Echizen," Atobe said coolly. He was sitting at the same table with a huge smile on his face. His hand held a half eaten piece of toast.   
  
"Orh… I forgot that the Monkey King will be staying at my place for the time being," Ryoma said without even looking at him. Atobe smiled, amused. That shitty brat is shitty as usual.   
  
Ryoma ate his toast and got up. He grabbed his bags and was about to head out when Atobe called out to him.  
  
"Brat, since I can't attend school in this condition, I've asked Shishido to copy some notes for me. Can you get them from him after school for me?"  
  
"Eh, Monkey King sure know how to boss people around," Ryoma said, not even looking at Atobe.   
  
"So you'll do it?" Atobe asked.   
  
"Yadda," Ryoma said as he walked out. He saw his dad at the door staring up at the grey skies. Ryoma put on his shoes as quietly as possible.  
  
"Ah... it will rain today," Nanjiroh said to no one in particular.   
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Ryoma said. He still had not forgiven his dad for screwing things up for him.   
  
"Don't forget your umbrella-"  
  
"Let's have a match when I come back," Ryoma said, standing up. Nanjiroh shrugged.  
  
"It will rain today… bad for matches... very bad."  
  
"You are not chickening out, are you?" Ryoma challenged. Nanjiroh shrugged. He went inside and came out with a yellow umbrella. He threw it at Ryoma who caught it just as easily.   
  
"Challenging your old dad, huh?"   
  
"Be prepared," Ryoma said as he turned and walked away. Nanjiroh watched him go. He smiled.  
  
"Oi!" Oishi cried when he reached the school that morning. He had caught up with the rest of the gang. He had called them up for an emergency meeting.  
  
"Ah, poor Ochibi… living under the same roof with Atobe! It must be a horrible!" Kikumaru cried.  
  
"Poor Echizen. I feel so sorry for him," Kawamura said, looking sad.  
  
"Come on guys! We have to do something!" Oishi said. "We need to help him get through this!"  
  
Everyone thought hard.   
  
"Eh, we could have some sushi at Kawamura's place and let him spill his feeling!" Fuji suggested.  
  
"Chih, Ryoma spilling his feelings infront of us…. chih... not likely," Kaidoh said and hissed.  
  
"We must let him know that we cared about him! If he needs someone to talk to, we will be there for him!" Oishi said. He paused when he saw Ryoma walking towards them. "Here he comes!"  
  
They all gathered around him quickly. Ryoma looked at them weirdly.  
  
"Eh, senpais having a meeting without infroming me," he said.   
  
"Echizen! We are here to let you know that we all cared about you! Please don't be so depressed!" Oishi said.   
  
"Oi, oishi-senpai. I don't think he's that sad," Momo corrected him. "Hey, Echizen! I'll be meeting Ann at the street tennis court later! Shinji and Kamio are coming too. You wanna come along?"  
  
"Momo! You are not helping!" Oishi scolded.  
  
"Ah… I am helping him… I think!" Momo said. He ruffled Echizen's hair.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Ryoma asked. He walked away without waiting for an answer.  
  
"Ochibi!!" Kikumaru called out. "Ah... Oishi!! Do something!"  
  
Oishi just watch Echizen go.  
  
------------------  
  
Recess time came and Sakuno immediately rushed towards Ryoma's class. She wanted to catch him before he goes somewhere to sleep. She spotted him packing his books.  
  
"Ryoma-kun," she began. "Ah... um…"  
  
"Huh?" Ryoma asked. Sakuno's face turned red.  
  
"Ah... um... are you feeling better?" she asked in a small voice. Ryoma stared at her as though he did not understanding what she was talking about. Sakuno blushed. "I mean… uh... about ...uh… Atobe…"  
  
"Uh… Monkey King? What about him?" he asked.  
  
"Did he… um… uh..." Sakuno began but she was lost for words. Ryoma turned away.  
  
"You should not worry about such little things," he said as he walked out of his class. Sakuno stared after him. She smiled. She understood what he was saying. It does not bother him as much as she thought it would. "I'm glad," she said to herself.  
  
School ended for the day and Ryoma went to look for Momo for their doubles match at the park. They reached the court to see that Shinji and Kamio were in a match. Ann was cheering for both of them. Ann spotted Momo and Ryoma and began to wave at them wildly.   
  
"Yo," both Momo and Ryoma said in unison. Ann smiled at them brightly.  
  
"Shinji and Kamio. 4 games all. Tough match!" Ann said. Suddenly, it began to drizzle.   
  
"Ah... it's raining," Momo said. "How unlucky! Looks like there will no match for us, Echizen!"  
  
"Cos both of you are here, that's why it rained," Kamio said, coming into the shade. The match had to be postponed.   
  
"Seigaku bring grey skies everywhere they go. Maybe it's bad karma or maybe they are just darn irritating that the sky had to pour," Shinji began.   
  
"Shinji!" Kamio yelled. "Stop talking to yourself!"  
  
Ann smiled. "So Momo, Echizen, are you waiting for the rain to stop?"  
  
Both Momo and Ryoma looked at each other. "We'll wait till the rain stops!"  
  
"Ah… a match in such weather. The rain will not cease so soon, you know. So why don't you brats just go home where it's dry and warm, huh?" came a voice.   
  
"Shishido," Momo said.  
  
"From Hyoutei!" Kamio continued. Shishido was not alone. Faithful Kabaji was with him.   
  
"Echizen, I know I'll find you here. Little brat supposed to get notes and homework from me for Atobe," Shishido explained.   
  
"Yes," Kabaji said. Ryoma shifted his cap so that it covered his eyes.  
  
"Oh... did Monkey King say so?" Ryoma asked. Momo leaned towards him.  
  
"Hey Echizen, is Atobe taking you as a slave or what?" Momo asked. Ryoma did not answer.   
  
Shishido pulled out a pink fluffy notebook and handed it to Ryoma. Ryoma ignored him completely. Momo nudged him but Ryoma refused to budge. Finally, Momo took the notebook on his behalf.  
  
Shishido smiled. "Yo, dunk smash guy, maybe you should teach your freshman some manners."  
  
With that he walked away with loyal Kabaji behind him.  
  
"Hump! What bad attitude!" Ann cried when they are out of sight. "What does Atobe got to do with Ryoma?"  
  
Momo looked at her. Maybe she didn't know the whole story.  
  
"Um... ahem. Echizen's dad burned down Atobe's mansion and Atobe got hurt and so for the time being Atobe will be staying with Echizen while his house is being repaired," Momo explained.  
  
"Burn down Atobe's house??" Shinji repeated. "What an honorable thing to do."  
  
"Shinji! This is no laughing matter!" Kamio said. He stared at Ryoma. "I'm sorry you have to put up with such filth."  
  
Ann looked at him, surprised. "Kamio!"  
  
She turned to Ryoma. "So has he been bullying you, Ryoma?"  
  
"Bully?" Ryoma repeated as if he did not understand.   
  
"Ah…" Momo said suddenly, shaking the fluffy pink notebook. "I got the notebook wet!"  
  
"So Ryoma, what did he do to you?" Ann demanded.   
  
"Ah… nothing yet," Ryoma said.  
  
"Ah!" Momo yelled. While shaking the pink fluffy notebook dry, he accidentally shook it too hard that it fell into a muddy patch on the ground. He bent to pick it up. The book is all muddy and sticky.  
  
"Oops! I got it dirtied," Momo said, smiling stupidly. Ann, Shinji and Kamio groaned. Ryoma took the notebook from him.  
  
"Ah... a nice gift for the Monkey King!" Ryoma said, delightedly.  
  
--------------------  
  
"I'm home!" Ryoma said as he entered the house. He shook his yellow umbrella and placed it in the umbrella rack.   
  
"Welcome home, Ryoma-kun," Nanako, his cousin, said. She had some dry laundry in her arms.  
  
Ryoma entered the living room to see Atobe watching TV. His left leg, which was in a cast, was stretched infront of him. Ryoma threw his bags on the floor and went to stand infront of Atobe, blocking his view of the TV.  
  
"Ah, Echizen!" Atobe said. Ryoma threw the muddy pink fluffy notebook at him. The muddy side fell splat in front of Atobe's light purple pyjama top.  
  
"Eeeeyaaa!" Atobe yelled. He plucked the muddy book from his chest and glared at Ryoma. "Ah... you got my notebook dirty, eh?"  
  
"The book slipped and fell," Ryoma said, as he picked up his bags. He walked away.  
  
Atobe watched him go. Shitty Ryoma ruined his favourite notebook. Ryoma, you think you got me there but you are wrong, Atobe thought, smiling. But I got you first.  
  
Ryoma entered his room and threw his bags on the floor. He saw the familiar rounded lump under the blanket on his bed. He smiled. Only one thing can make him feel happy inside.  
  
"Karupin!" Ryoma said as he went to his bed. He pulled back the blanket to see that it was not Karupin. It was only Karupin's favourite round pillow. Karupin was nowhere in sight. Infact, Ryoma had not seen it since he came back. He quickly ran downstairs into the kitchen. Karupin wasn't there too.   
  
"Where's Karupin?" Ryoma asked Nanako.   
  
"Oh... Atobe said he's allergic to long haired cats so Karupin had to kept caged outside," Nanako said.  
  
"Atobe!" Ryoma said through gritted teeth. He ran to the porch. His dad was there, staring at the dark sky. Karupin was sleeping peacefully in her huge cosy cage. She even had her favourite toy with her.  
  
"Ah... Ryoma, you are back. This morning you say something about a match?" Nanjiroh asked. Ryoma stared at him weirdly.  
  
"Match? With you? No, I am in another match right now. A match against Monkey King!" Ryoma declared.  
  
Nanjiroh looked at him. He laughed. "Silly boy."  
  
Ryoma ignored him and walked away. He was already thinking of revenge. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hohoho, third chapter already! I tried my best to make Atobe proud in this chapter! I am not that good at paragraphing so please forgive my paragraphing and my sentence structure! Now this is really turning into some mystery story! The Tezuka and Atobe pairing will come in a bit later! So please wait!

-----------------------

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Ryoma had to drag himself up to go to tennis practice. He got dressed and walked out of his room to have breakfast downstairs. He walked past Atobe's room which is just next door to his. The room seemed quiet. The Monkey King must still be sleeping, Ryoma thought. Of all the rooms in the house, irritating Atobe had insisted that he sleep in the spare room next to Ryoma. "The guest should have the best room," he said, on the day he came into Ryoma's house. Ryoma couldn't care less. He had many visitors to his house before, thanks to his stupid dad. Last month, his dad let Coach Ryuzaki and Sakuno sleep over at their house because their house was undergoing minor renovations. What a mess! Sakuno insisted to cook dinner for everyone and all of them had diarrhoea for 2 days. What a terrible cook, she is!  
  
Ryoma took his breakfast quickly and left the house. He had about 20 mins to reach school.  
  
"Yo! Echizen!" came a familiar voice. It's Momo and he was cycling towards him. "Whoa! How's Monkey King today? Did he pester you again?"  
  
"Monkey King? I didn't see him this morning," Ryoma said, not even looking at him. Momo got off his bicycle and walked beside him, pushing the bicycle along.  
  
"What's with the attitude?" Momo asked. Ryoma seemed hostile that morning. Ryoma did not answer. Momo shook his head. "I've got news for you, hey are you listening?"  
  
"Uh," Ryoma said. Momo shook his head.  
  
"Oishi told Tezuka about what happened," Momo said. Ryoma frowned. Oishi can be a little irritating sometimes.  
  
"Inui gathered some data and he suspect that something is not right," Momo said. "Something is going on."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Inui wondered why Monkey King chose to stay in your house instead of staying with his loyal servant, Kabaji. Only his kitchen is badly damaged but why must he renovate the whole house? What happened to all his servants? Inui think that Atobe has another mansion somewhere and Atobe chose to stay with you because of some unknown reason!"  
  
"Ah... Inui is irritating as usual," Ryoma said.  
  
"No, what is strange is how Inui got such data!" Momo cried. "I think Atobe is spying on you and your dad!"  
  
"Ah, Momo-senpai! What's with the idiotic thinking?" Ryoma asked.  
  
"Ryoma!" Momo suddenly said. He had stopped walking. His face was hard and serious. "Atobe is on to something and I want to know what it is!"  
  
Ryoma walked on leaving Momo in his own world. Why is everyone making a big fuss about it? Now Momo-senpai decided to play Sherlock Holmes to solve the 'Mystery'. Ryoma found it irritating. What mystery? He didn't even like mystery novels. And that Monkey King had not really gotten on his nerve yet except for the part where he had Karupin caged. Ryoma wondered if Inui's calculations are really true. A mystery, eh? This sounds so interesting.

"Mada, mada dane," Ryoma said to Momo.

----------------------  
  
"Is it me or does Ochibi seemed troubled?" Kikumaru said to Oishi at tennis practice. Both of them were watching a practice match between Ryoma and Kaidoh. The match had been going on for 30 mins and Kaidoh seemed to be putting up a good fight. "Ochibi should have finished him by now!"  
  
"Do you think Inui could be right?" Oishi asked, suddenly. Kikumaru looked at him.  
  
"Nya… Inui's calculation were never wrong. Oishi, did Tezuka say anything?"  
  
Oishi nodded. "Tezuka told me not to worry. Atobe had nothing against Ryoma. Atobe's target is still Tezuka."  
  
"Nya?" Kikumaru said.  
  
"Ryoma is left handed and Atobe had a grudge against Tezuka. He may just want to train with a left handed player like Ryoma so that he could defeat Tezuka when he is fully recovered. At the same time, he may get to learn some skills from Echizen's dad too. That's what I think! But it doesn't sound like Atobe at all. He is too proud and he thinks so highly of himself. He wouldn't just do this sort of thing!"

"Mmmm... you are right, Oishi! But maybe Atobe got desperate?" Kikumaru asked. "Maybe he realised that if he can't defeat Ochibi, he will never have a chance to defeat Tezuka!"  
  
"That's an interesting assumption, Kikumaru," came a voice behind them. Both Oishi and Kikumaru jumped.  
  
"Inui! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Kikumaru yelled at him. Inui smiled as he straightened his glasses.  
  
"Oishi. I suggest we sleep over at Ryoma's house so that we could investigate this case further!" Inui suggested. Oishi and Kikumaru looked at each other. Why is he suddenly so excited about this?  
  
"Inui! That is too much! Ryoma would never allow all of us to sleep over at his house!" Oishi scolded.  
  
"Eh? What's this talk about sleeping over at Ryoma's place?" Fuji said. Kawamura was with him. They had just finished their practice match.  
  
"Ah? A party? Anyone need some food??" Kawamura asked. " I can get my dad to prepare some food!"  
  
"Sounds interesting!" Fuji said, smiling. "Count me in!"  
  
"But Taka-san, Fuji! We have not asked Echizen yet!" Oishi cried.  
  
"Asked me what?" Ryoma said. He had just defeated Kaidoh. He looked at his senpais. "Eh… another meeting and senpais never invite me!"  
  
"Eh heh, Echizen. We are planning to sleep over at your place tonight," Fuji said.  
  
"Fuji!" Oishi scolded.  
  
"So you all are really serious about coming to my place?" Ryoma asked. "Eh, why so sudden? Eh… senpais must be very free-"  
  
"It's more like spying on Atobe," Inui interupted. "We can pretend that we are having a practice session at the temple so Atobe would not suspect anything!"  
  
"Mmm... irritating plan," Ryoma said under his breath. "But if you all want to come, it's okay. Just don't invite the others-"  
  
"AHAH! Sleeping over at Ryoma's!!!!!! SAKUNO!! DID YOU HEAR THAT?? AHAH! WE BOTH WOULD LIKE TO COME ALONG TOO!" Tomochan yelled from a distance.  
  
"Tomochan!!! Shhhh!!" Sakuno cried. Tomochan ignored her and began to inform Horio, Katsuo and Kachirou. Ryoma groaned. He's done for.  
  
"RYOMA-KUN!! WE WANT TO COME ALONG TOO!!!" the three freshmen yelled at the same time.

Ryoma closed his eyes. "Mada, mada dane," he said and walked away.

--------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is up! Mmmm... part of the plot unfolds here... hohoho!

---------------------

Dinner had just ended at the Echizen's household. Nanjiroh was reading the newspaper at the porch and Karupin was sleeping peacefully at his feet. Nanjiroh had let Karupin out of the cage so that it could get some exercise. Nanako and Ryoma's mom had already retired to their rooms. Atobe and Ryoma were still seated at the dining table. Both of them were silent.  
  
"Oi, shitty brat," Atobe began. "What are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
Ryoma looked at him and yawned. "I'm busy tomorrow."  
  
"Oh? Great then," Atobe said. He had called his Hyoutei teammates to come over the next day to keep him company.  
  
"Ah… whatever," Ryoma answered. He looked at Atobe's clothes. What the hell is that guy wearing? Is it a girl's shirt? Atobe was wearing a pink shirt with some frills or something. Ryoma quickly diverted his gaze away. He did not want Atobe thinking that he is admiring his good looks and impressive fashion sense.  
  
"It's great that you are not around the house, shitty brat... cos tomorrow, I will have some pals over-"  
  
The doorbell rang. Ryoma yawned. He hoped that someone else get the door.  
  
"Ah… Did you say something? Something about your pals?" Ryoma asked and yawned. The door bell rang again. He then remembered that the guys from Seigaku will be coming to sleep over at his house. He had totally forgotten about it. "Eh... my pals are coming over tonight," Ryoma said. "Mmm... maybe it's them!"

Ryoma jumped and ran to get the door. Atobe stared at him. His pals are coming too? Those irritating Seigaku brats? Damn, that Echizen, Atobe cursed. He hoped to irritate him tomorrow by having the guys from Hyoutei over, but Echizen beat him at that. Atobe could not believe the little brat. How dare he?

"Ochibi!! I brought snacks!!!" Kikumaru yelled. He pointed to his huge haversack, which was filled with junk food.  
  
"My dad packed some leftovers from the restaurant too!" Kawamura said showing 2 huge plastic containers filled with food from his dad's sushi restaurant..  
  
"Eh heh, is this a sleepover or a party?" Fuji asked, smiling.  
  
"Yo, Echizen! You sure your dad is okay with us sleeping over?" Momo asked. Ryoma looked at him. He had not asked his dad yet. In fact, since all of them will be squeezing in his room, he didn't think his dad would mind.  
  
"Hey, hey! Where will we girls sleep?" Tomochan asked. Ah, Ryoma thought. He had forgotten that the two girls will be coming too. Maybe he could get them to sleep in his cousin's room.  
  
Tomochan turned to Sakuno. "Hey, Sakuno! Isn't this great! Ahah! Ryoma's house is so cool!! Sugoi!!"  
  
Sakuno blushed. "Mmm… yeah." She turned to Ryoma. "Sorry to be a burden."  
  
"Mmm... it's okay as long as you don't try to cook something," Ryoma said.  
  
Sakuno's face turned bright red. Ryoma still have not forgotten about that incident. "Ryoma-kun…"  
  
"Oi, what are we waiting for?" Oishi said. "Let's go in!"  
  
Atobe was peeking from the kitchen window. "Darn!" he cursed. "Shitty Seigaku regulars, the three irritating freshmen and the two noisy girl are here! Echizen, you trying to provoke me, huh?"

Atobe thought that only the regulars will be coming over, he didn't think Echizen would call his entire posse over!

He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Kabaji's number.  
  
"Usu?" Kabaji answered at the third ring.  
  
"Kabaji, what time are the guys coming over tomorrow?" Atobe demanded.  
  
"12 pm," Kabaji answered.  
  
"That's too late! Gather the guys and come over here first thing tomorrow morning," Atobe ordered.  
  
"Usu," Kabaji said loyally. Atobe put down his phone. He grinned. Mada, mada, Echizen. Tomorrow, the Echizen's household will get pretty crowded.  
  
"Ack! That bratty son of mine never tell me he's having some friends over! Why that little-" Nanjiroh cried, shaking the newspaper angrily. He shook the newspaper so hard that his erotic magazine fell out. "Ack!" he yelled again and quickly hid the magazine in his shirt. He looked around to see if anyone saw that. Atobe looked at him from the kitchen window, disgusted. That idiot was a tennis pro? More like a perverted monk.  
  
"Hey, Nanjiroh," Atobe began. Echizen Ryoma is busy outside so it is a good chance for him to talk to Nanjiroh alone.

"Don't speak to me so casually," Nanjiroh said. He scratched his back. "What do you want, kid?"  
  
"When are you available to teach me the Nanjiroh Zone?"  
  
Nanjiroh stared at him. He yawned. He looked at Atobe's injured leg.  
  
"Your leg had not healed yet," Nanjiroh said. "And what makes you think I will teach you-"  
  
"Or would you prefer a letter from my lawyer?" Atobe asked, keeping his face cool. He looked at Nanjiroh's face for any expression. Nanjiroh just yawned and scratched his back.

"I'll let you know next week. Be prepared," Nanjiroh said as he got up to leave. Atobe watch him go. He turned to see if anyone had overheard their secret conversation. The Seigaku brats seemed too busy to notice.  
  
"YEEEAH!" Tomochan yelled when she was inside the house. "Your house is cool!! Wonderful!! HYAH!!"  
  
"You two can sleep with my aunt. You guys come with me!" Ryoma said.  
  
"What?! We want to see your room!!! Right, Sakuno?" Tomochan cried. Sakuno blushed again.  
  
"Well, it's really okay, Tomochan," she said slowly.  
  
"What??? Isn't that the reason why we are here in the first place??? RYOMA-SAMA!!! Let us see your room!!!!" Tomochan yelled.  
  
"Hey you!" Atobe barked. Tomochan jumped, shocked. Her voice really pissed him off. "Quit screaming like that. It's irritating!"  
  
"Ack!! It's that gorgeous guy from Hyoutei!" Tomochan whispered to Sakuno.  
  
"Ah… Seigaku!" Atobe said, looking at all the familiar faces around him. They seemed to be looking at him with great awe. He ran a hand over his hair, self-consciously. He raised his arm and pointed his index finger to the air. It was his popular Atobe-sama pose. That pose usually make all the girls scream.  
  
"Chih, irritating guy," Kaidoh hissed. Atobe stared at all of them. None of them spoke. They must be too amazed by his good looks that they are at lost for words. Atobe pointed a finger at them.  
  
"Are you amazed by my amazing confidence and good looks?" Atobe asked.  
  
"We are amazed by your ability to think so highly of yourself," Kaidoh said. "And what makes you think you look good in pink?"  
  
Atobe felt awfully offended but he kept a cool, straight face.  
  
"Seigaku, don't try to be funny or you'll regret it," he said, glaring at all of them. He then ran a hand over his locks and turned away. He will have his revenge tomorrow. Now he needs his beauty sleep. He walked away.  
  
"Eh… he never change, eh?" Momo said, when Atobe was out of earshot. "Phew, I though he was going to beat us up!"  
  
"This will be very interesting," Fuji said, smiling.  
  
"Uh... you 2 girls can go to my aunt room. It's the third room on the second floor. You guys will have to squeeze in my room," Ryoma said, changing the topic.  
  
"Ack!" the Seigaku guys cried in unison. Tomochan and Sakuno laughed. They wished the guys good luck and then headed to Nanako's room.  
  
"You are joking right, Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked. He looked at Ryoma, tearfully.  
  
"We can't all fit!" Oishi added. Ryoma thought for a while. He never thought about that before.  
  
"Or you all can choose to share the same room with Monkey King!" Ryoma said.  
  
"Eeeee!" the three freshmen cried. They hugged each other in fear.  
  
"Mmm," Fuji said, thoughfully. "You think Atobe will mind?"  
  
"Fuji! You are seriously not thinking of sharing the same room with that man!" Kikumaru yelled.  
  
"Ah… I want to know what he's like behind his façade. You are able to know one's personality by the way he sleeps," Fuji explained. Momo nudged Ryoma.  
  
"Eh, Fuji seems weirder today than usual!" Momo whispered.  
  
"Ah," Ryoma said. "He's irritating as usual."  
  
"Mmm… I think only a few people could fit in Ryoma's room," Inui said. "I guess Kikumaru, Momo, Oishi and the three freshmen can be in Ryoma's room. Fuji, Kaidoh, Kawamura and me can be in Atobe's room."  
  
"Chih," Kaidoh began. "Why do I have to be in the same room as that idiot?"  
  
"Or would you prefer to be in the same room with Momoshiro?" Inui asked. Kaidoh thought for a moment.  
  
"I'd rather be in the same room with idiot Atobe than be in the same room with idiot Momo," Kaidoh said.  
  
"Ah, mamushi! Who are you calling an idiot?" Momo demanded.  
  
"I am calling you an idiot, idiot!" Kaidoh yelled at him. They both glared at each other.  
  
Atobe was halfway up the stairs to his room when he heard the shoutings coming from downstairs. The Dunk Smash guy and the bandana guy seemed to be having a verbal match, he thought to himself, amused. Irritating, brawling idiots!  
  
"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Kaidoh yelled.  
  
"Mamushi! You take back calling me an idiot!" Momo yelled.  
  
Atobe smiled to himself. Maybe he should go and add more fuel to the fire.  
  
"Ah, squabbling children," he said, coolly.  
  
"SHUT UP!" both Kaidoh and Momo yelled at him in unison. Atobe still kept his cool.  
  
"What's all this squabbling? If you want to fight, take it outside-"  
  
"Atobe, we can't all squeeze in Ryoma's room so I suggest Fuji, Kaidoh, Kawamura and me sleep in your room," Inui interjected. Atobe looked at him, expressionless. Both Momo and Kaidoh stopped arguing to look at Atobe.  
  
"The Prodigy, Viper, 'Burning' guy and you in my room?" he said slowly. He thought for a while. "I guess it's okay if you all don't mind sleeping on the floor."  
  
"Well, I guess it's settled then. Everyone go and have a good sleep. We'll start training tomorrow," Oishi said. Everyone grabbed their bags.  
  
"Training, huh?" Atobe said. "You regulars never rest, huh?"  
  
Atobe laughed. He turned and led the guys to his room. "My room is this way. It's just beside Echizen's room."  
  
The guys separated to their designated rooms.

In Ryoma's room, everyone was just settling down when Momo asked Ryoma, "Where's your cat?"  
  
Ryoma sat on his bed. "Locked downstairs because Atobe is allergic to cats."  
  
"Allergic to cats, huh? Is he an alien or what?" Momo asked. "His face is always angry, he talked funny, wear weird clothes and he have all those servants pampering him! Irritating!"  
  
"Yeah! I wonder how come he didn't have his servants here!" Kikumaru said as he layed his sleeping mat on the floor beside Oishi's sleeping mat. "Then Ochibi can get his servants to do all the housework!!! Or open doors for him! Or bring him chilled lemonade! HAHAHAHA! NYA!!"  
  
"Kikumaru-senpai! That's would be totally awesome!" Momo said and giggled. He tried to picture Echizen in pink clothes, sitting under a huge beach umbrella and having servants serving him chilled lemonade. It seemed incredibly ridiculous and funny!

"But I don't think Echizen will like it at all," Katsuo said, thoughfully. The three freshmen were squeezed together in a corner. Horio had already fallen asleep. "Right, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma did not answer. The whole conversation is irritating. Suddenly, there was a loud bang as Ryoma's bedroom door slammed open.

Oishi came in with a worried expression on his face. He had just finished brushing his teeth. Everyone stared at him weirdly. Oishi had looked worried ever since he stepped into Ryoma's house.

"Oishi? Is everything alright? Nya?" Kikumaru asked.  
  
"I… I wonder what's going on with the others next door," Oishi said, worriedly.

----------------------


	5. Chapter 5

I've read some fan fictions and I think most authors add some disclaimer thingy... now let me add some disclaimer also...

Disclaimer: I dun own The Prince of Tennis

My English and grammar is also bad so please tolerate it! Some of the characters are also out of characters at times... heh... but I'll try to keep it as close as possible! Enjoy!

---------------------

In Atobe's room, it seemed that the other regulars were having a great time. Kaidoh did his pushups, Fuji was reading a book, Kawamura had begun to drool in his sleep and Inui had opened up his laptop and was surfing the internet via Atobe's super fast cable network which he had installed himself. Atobe was on his bed trying hard to fall asleep.  
  
"Eh, Inui. Are you collecting more data?" Fuji asked. Inui seemed engrossed with his laptop.  
  
"20% more power and I can win this battle!" Inui said. His face is pale and serious.  
  
"Power??" Fuji asked. Inui stopped and looked at Fuji.  
  
"Ah… My Neopets is battling in the Battledome right now," Inui explained.  
  
"Neopets?" Fuji thought for a while and then smiled. "Eh, Inui is interesting."  
  
Kaidoh finished his pushups and went to his bag to grab some clean clothes.  
  
"Kaidoh, your arm muscles seemed fully developed. It will take less than a month and your boomerang snake will be much more powerful," Inui said. Kaidoh nodded and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"Eh heh," Fuji smiled. "As usual, our Inui can play online games and study Kaidoh's form at the same time. Interesting!"  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment, Fuji," Inui said. Atobe opened his eyes. The conversation between Inui and Fuji somehow irritates him. He sat up and glared at them.  
  
"Seigaku! Stop being so irritating and go sleep!" Atobe said, menacingly. Inui and Fuji turned to look at him.  
  
"Huh?" Inui asked. He looked at Fuji.  
  
"Interesting, Inui. He thinks we are irritating!" Fuji began. "I think we are always like this, right?"  
  
"The two of you are irritating AND abnormal! You, Fuji! Stop smiling like that and you... Inui, the way you talk, it irritates me!" Atobe said.  
  
"Huh?" Inui asked. "Did we do something wrong?"  
  
Fuji shrugged and turned back to his book. Inui turned back to his laptop. Kaidoh came back to see Atobe glaring at both Inui and Fuji.  
  
"Chih," Kaidoh hissed and settled on his own sleeping mat.  
  
"What's with the angry face, huh?" Atobe asked. Maybe having Viper in the room is a good idea. Both Inui and Fuji were just too weird. They talked funny... Inui still played Neopets and Fuji is reading a "Rich Dad, Poor Dad" book!  
  
"What angry face? My face is always like this!" Kaidoh said, his temper rising.  
  
"Ah, is that so?" Atobe began. "Hey Viper-"  
  
Atobe wanted to annoy someone so badly but suddenly Inui had closed his laptop and Fuji shut his book. Inui walked to the lights and switched it off. Atobe became more irritated.  
  
"Oi, Inui," Atobe began. "Isn't it rude not to ask the owner of this room permission first before you switch off the lights-"  
  
"Atobe, you seemed to talk a lot today. It's unusual," Inui said somewhere in the darkness. Atobe wanted to yell at him but he had gotten tired. The stupid Seigaku regulars were so irritating that it was draining his energy and confidence. Maybe he will get back at them the next day. He laid back on his bed to get some sleep. It seems minutes had passed but Atobe still could not fall sleep. He heard Kaidoh, Kawamura and Inui snoring softly. Is Fuji still awake?  
  
"Atobe," Fuji said suddenly from somewhere in the darkness. Atobe wondered if he was talking in his sleep. "Tezuka knew about this whole thing. Heh, are you up to something?"  
  
"Tezuka, huh?" Atobe asked. "I am waiting for the day he comes back in full health and I will defeat him once again!"  
  
"Mmm," Fuji said. "Alright."  
  
"Eh? Aren't you going to tell me off or something?" Atobe asked.  
  
"What for? I don't think Tezuka will lose," Fuji said. Atobe thought long and hard. Tezuka won't lose, eh? When Nanjiroh teach him The Zone, Atobe will be much stronger. And Tezuka will be crushed. You just wait, Tezuka, Atobe thought. You will be blinded by my amazing new power! My new Atobe Zone, my insight and my Rondo towards Destruction will be enough to crush you! Be afraid, Tezuka. Be very afraid.  
  
---------------------------  
  
The next day, Ryoma was awoken by Tomochan's frantic screaming. It took him a few minutes to register what was going on. Why is she in his house? He then realized that the Seigaku regulars, the three freshmen and Sakuno and Tomochan were sleeping over at his house. Ryoma got up and swung his legs over the bed… and he hits something hard.  
  
"Echizen!" Momo yelled. Ryoma squinted down to see that he had stepped on Momo's face.  
  
"Oh, it's you... then it's okay," Ryoma said. Momo sat up and rubbed his cheek.  
  
"Oi, Echizen! What does that supposed to mean?" he demanded. Momo stopped when he saw that Echizen was looking at something else in the room. He followed Ryoma's gaze to see the three freshmen sleeping, all entangled in a heap of hands and legs. They turned to look at Oishi and Kikumaru. Oishi's right leg was over Kikumaru's chest and Kikumaru's hair looked like a huge red furball. Both Ryoma and Momo giggled.  
  
"Oi, Echizen," Momo said. "Do you by any chance have a camera in here? This could be good for blackmailing!"  
  
"Eh, Momo," Ryoma said with a glint in his eyes. "I liked your idea!"  
  
Tomochan screamed again. Ryoma and Momo looked at each other. They hurriedly got up and get dressed.  
  
"Tomochan!" Sakuno cried, running to her hysterical friend. "What happened?"  
  
"Sakuno! Sakuno! Please help me!" Tomochan cried. Sakuno looked at her weirdly.  
  
"Tomochan! What happened?"  
  
"I woke up early to make breakfast for prince Ryoma, but it's missing now! It's gone! Someone took it!" Tomochan cried.  
  
"Missing?" Sakuno asked. "I'll help you look for it!"  
  
"No time to look for it! Help me cook prince Ryoma another breakfast!!! Come Sakuno!" Tomochan said pulling Sakuno towards the kitchen.

----------------------  
  
Fuji woke up to see Kaidoh doing sit ups with Inui holding his ankles for him. Kawamura was still drooling in his sleep. Fuji looked up to see Atobe asleep in his bed.  
  
"Eh, you will know one's personality by the way they sleeps," Fuji said, smiling wickedly. "You don't seem to look very glamourous now, Atobe.."  
  
"What glamourous?" Atobe said as he stirred in his sleep. He sat up in his bed and stretched. To everyone's surprise, perfect Atobe woke up with perfect skin, perfect hair and there isn't a single crease on his pyjamas. He didn't look like he had slept at all. Inui, Kaidoh and Fuji stared at him amazed. Ignoring them, Atobe grabbed his towel and walked into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
"Chih," Kaidoh said. "That is one freaky person."  
  
Inui adjusted his glasses. "Mmmm… he's just flawless… maybe he's not human."  
  
Fuji just smiled. Atobe, you are one amazing guy.

---------------------  
  
"RYOMA-SAMA!!!! We've made you breakfast!" Tomochan cried happily when she saw Ryoma and Momo coming down the stairs.  
  
"We?" Ryoma asked. Tomochan nodded and pulled Sakuno to her side.  
  
"Morning!" Sakuno said brightly.  
  
"I'm not eating," Ryoma said. He was about to walk away when Momo pulled him back.  
  
"How can you not eat the labour of one's love?" Momo demanded. "You'll make her sad!"  
  
"Breakfast!" Kikumaru yelled. "Ochibi! We should sleep over at your house more often! I feel like a pampered guest!!"

Ryoma looked at Kikumaru. His hair had been combed nicely.  
  
"What's the commotion, huh?" Atobe asked coming into the kitchen. "Ah, Seigaku…"  
  
"Good morning to you too!" Tomochan said brightly. Atobe looked at her weirdly. "Atobe-sama! We've made you breakfast too!"  
  
"Ay, you girls shouldn't have!" Atobe said. "My friends are coming over with breakfast-"  
  
"Oi Atobe! Over here!" Yuushi Oshitari called from the living room.  
  
"Mmm… More Hyoutei members," Fuji said smiling.  
  
The living room is filled with Hyoutei members Mukahi Gakuto, Shishido Ryoh, Oshitari Yuushi, Akutagawa Jiroh, Ohtori Choutarou, Kabaji Munehiro and Hiyoshi Wakashi.  
  
"Ah, my boys are here!" Atobe said, proudly. The Hyoutei guys were watching TV and eating breakfast.  
  
"ACK! I made those food for Prince Ryoma!" Tomochan yelled. She glared at the Hyoutei guys.  
  
"Oh that ugly girl made this breakfast," Gakuto said to Oshitari. The both of them quickly pushed the food away and pretended to puke.  
  
"Oi, Atobe, here's your homemade western breakfast," Hiyoshi said, placing a pink container on the table.  
  
"Clara made breakfast for me?" Atobe said, affectionately. He quickly took a seat with his pals and opened the container. Kabaji poured him a glass of orange juice.

"Itadakimasu!" Atobe said as he started to eat. The rest of the Hyoutei guys just watched him eat. None wants to eat the breakfast that was cooked by Tomochan.  
  
"Ah… my house became a hotel," Ryoma said to himself. He wondered how come his dad never chased them out. It's getting pretty crowded.  
  
"Let them have the living room. We'll have breakfast here in the kitchen," Oishi said and everyone got seated.  
  
"Oi, Sakuno," Momo said. "You sure your cooking is safe to eat?"  
  
"Momo-senpai!" Tomochan yelled. "Just eat and don't complain!"  
  
"Mmm… the food smells nice, Tomochan!" Horio said. The three freshmen began to eat.  
"Delicious!"  
  
"Oi, Echizen," Momo whispered. "You think it's safe?"  
  
"I've tasted worst," Ryoma said looking at Inui. Inui caught his gaze.  
  
"Are you commenting about my juice?" Inui asked. Ryoma did not answer. They were then interrupted by roars of laughters coming from the Hyoutei guys.  
  
"Oi, Atobe. You looked pretty!" Choutarou said. The guys had just decorated Atobe's cast with pink roses and purple butterflies.  
  
"Did they treat you well here?" Shishido asked. Atobe stretched and pushed his food away.

"Of course. They treat me like a king!" Atobe said confidently. They all paused when they saw Nanjiroh enter the living room.  
  
"You boys better not make a mess of this house!" Nanjiroh said.  
  
"Nanjiroh," Atobe said. "Rules are meant to be broken. I make my own rules and I-"

"Clean up the mess before you leave," Nanjiroh said and walked away, shaking his head.  
  
"Oi, Echizen. Your dad is scary," Horio said. Ryoma ignored him.

The Hyoutei guys just laughed.  
  
"What's up with that old guy?" Gakuto asked, angrily. "Talking to us like we are children!"  
  
Atobe ignored Gakuto's comments. He could not afford to offend the ex-tennis pro. He had a deal going on with Nanjiroh and Atobe decided to be good.

"Kabaji, clean up the mess," Atobe ordered. Kabaji got to his knees and started to clear the table, loyally.

"Usu!" he said.

------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Hohoho! This is the second last chapter! Heheh... will add some TezukaxAtobe pairing in the last chapter! Pls comment!

Disclaimer: I dun own the Prince of Tennis

Warning: Some characters are out of character! Hohoho!

------------------------

It was almost noon when the Seigaku regulars and the Hyoutei regulars met at the tennis court for a practice match.  
  
"Listen guys," Oishi said to his Seigaku members. "Atobe had given us permission to have practice matches with Hyoutei regulars. We'll have 2 friendly doubles and 3 singles match."  
  
"Ah," Katsuo said. "Atobe is so generous!"

"Yeah!" Kachirou said. The three freshmen turned to look at Atobe who was seated on a beach chair, his decorated cast in full view. Kabaji was holding a yellow umbrella to shade him from the hot mid-day sun. Atobe held an empty glass in one hand.

"Kabaji," Atobe said. He pointed to his empty glass.

"Usu!" Kabaji said as he took a pitcher of lemonade from his cooler and poured it into Atobe's glass.

"He's still scary as usual!" Horio cried. Kaidoh saw the whole thing and he found it extremely irritating.

"Your majesty, The Monkey King," Kaidoh said under his breath. "Irritating. Chih!"  
  
"Oshitari, Choutarou, Doubles One. Gakuto, Kabaji, Double Two. Shishido, Singles Three. Wakashi, Singles Two and Jiroh, singles one," Atobe said in a confident voice. The guys from Hyoutei nodded. They dispersed to do warm ups.  
  
"Atobe buchou is confident as usual!" Sakuno said. "No wonder his teammates look up to him!"  
  
"Yeah! He's cool!" Tomochan yelled. "Atobe is so amazing! HIYAH! ATOBE-SAMA!"  
  
"Uh, Tomochan… You are supposed to cheer for Seigaku!" Sakuno said. Tomochan laughed.  
  
"Ah ha ha! The more I see him, the more gorgeous he becomes! HAHAHA!" Tomochan laughed. Atobe turned to look at them. Sakuno covered her face, embarassed.  
  
"Tomochan…." Sakuno said, shaking her head.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakuno! I still love RYOMA-SAMA!!! I am still the president of his fan club, you know!" Tomochan reassure her. Sakuno just shook her head.  
  
Oishi looked at the Hyoutei guys doing their warming ups. They all seemed determined and confident.  
  
"Okay, you guys. Listen up! Kikumaru and me will play doubles one. Kawamura and Kaidoh, doubles two. Momo, singles three, Echizen, singles two and Fuji, Singles one. Inui will be gathering data. All ready?" Oishi asked.

"Let's crush them!" Momo said. Horio quickly handed Kawamura his racket.

"You forgot something, Kawamura-senpai!" Horio said.

"BURNING!!!!!!!!!!!! GREATO!!! HYOUTEI-SAN... COME ON, BABY!" Burning mode Kawamura shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"SEIGAKU!!!"  
  
"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"  
  
Doubles one started and Atobe watched the match closely. His team had lost to shitty Seigaku twice already.  
  
"They looked stronger then when we last met them," Atobe said. "Right, Kabaji?"  
  
"Usu!" Kabaji said.  
  
"Hey, what did that old man want now?" Hiyoshi suddenly said. Atobe and the guys turned to see Nanjiroh watching the match too. He had a cheeky smile on his face.  
  
"Oi, Atobe, did you get to learn anything from him?" Gakuto asked.  
  
"He seemed uninterested to teach me," Atobe said thoughtfully. "I think I have to change my plan now."  
  
"Oi, he's looking at us!" Gakuto whispered. Atobe pushed his fringe away and waved at Nanjiroh. Nanjiroh ignored him.  
  
"Nanjiroh, I admire you but what Atobe wants, Atobe gets," Atobe said under his breath. The other remaining guys laughed.  
  
"Oi, we seemed to be losing!" Shishido interupted them. Seigaku was leading the game, 4-3.  
  
"KIKUMARU-SENPAI!!!!! OISHI SENPAI!!!! GAMBATE!" Tomochan yelled holding a banner she made. The banner read: "Crush Your Rivals and be no. 1… I LOVE RYOMA SAMA!"  
  
"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno shouted at her. Tomochan usually get carried away during matches. "This is a practice match and not a real match! So hush!"  
  
"Hush??? I made this banner especially for Ryoma-sama and I want to show it off!!!" Tomochan cried.  
  
Gakuto glared at them. "Oi, you two noisy girls!!!! Can u be quiet and just watch the game?"  
  
"ACK!" Tomochan yelled. "Sakuno! That cute red haired guy just talked to me! Did u hear that?"  
  
"Tomochan!" Sakuno scolded her. "Hush!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Atobe watched the game, amused. His guys lost both the doubles game. It was Singles 3 now. Had Seigaku gotten stronger or had his team gotten careless? Atobe paused when he saw Inui studying him from afar. What does that irritating data gatherer wants now? Maybe he is admiring my good looks! Atobe thought. Atobe saw Inui walk towards him.

"Do you have something to say, Inui?" Atobe asked. He held his glass of lemonade to Kabaji so that Kabaji could pour more lemonade into it. "You kept looking at me. Why? Are you so blinded by my great confidence?"  
  
"I'm impress by your ability to act," Inui said, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Act?" Atobe repeated. "Oh you mean act cool? I am cool. In fact, most people are blinded by my ability to act cool when times are really bad-"  
  
"You are up to something," Inui said. "Something bad."  
  
Kabaji took a step towards Inui angrily. Atobe stopped him.  
  
"So Seigaku really had such talented data gatherer, ah?" Atobe said. "I'm impressed."  
  
"So it's true," Inui said.  
  
"You think I enjoy being… how do I say this… crippled… and staying under the same roof with that poker faced kid?" Atobe asked.  
  
"It's about Tezuka then, isn't it?"  
  
Atobe thought for awhile. "Tezuka and me went way back. People assumed that I met him at the training camp a few years ago but I knew Tezuka since we were kids. In fact, if it weren't for me, Tezuka would have not picked up tennis. And Seigaku will crumble to dust."  
  
Inui looked at him. "You knew Tezuka since you were young? Tezuka never said anything about it-"  
  
"Why must he?" Atobe asked, coolly. He sipped his lemonade.  
  
"So why are you so keen to defeat him?" Inui asked.  
  
"Inui-kun. You are blocking my view of the match. Please make yourself useful and go stand somewhere else," Atobe answered. Inui just stared at him. He adjusted his glasses again and walked away.  
  
Kabaji went over to Atobe's side to pour more juice.  
  
"Oi, Kabaji. Keep an eye on that shitty data gatherer. I don't trust him," Atobe whispered to his loyal servant and friend.

"Usu!" Kabaji said.

-----------------------  
  
Evening came and the match ended with Seigaku winning all 5 games. It made Atobe even madder. They had lost three times to them! THREE TIMES!  
  
Ryoma's mom made dinner and Seigaku took the kitchen while Hyoutei took the living room to feast.  
  
"Ah… we never had so many guests before!" Ryoma's mom said and laughed.  
  
"Sorry for all the trouble!" Sakuno and Oishi said at the same time.  
  
"It's okay! Really!" Ryoma's mom said as she took some food to the Hyoutei guys.  
  
The living room was silent. The Hyoutei guys seemed upset and angry at their loss.  
  
"Lucky coach isn't here, or we'll all get kicked out of the team!" Oshitari said. All the guys nodded in agreement.  
  
"You guys totally sucked," Atobe said.  
  
"They've grown much stronger!" Shishido said.  
  
"Why of course!" Nanjiroh said. He was at the TV and had heard the conversation loud and clear. "You guys won't have a chance against Seigaku."  
  
"Stupid old man!" Gakuto cursed. "Who is talking to you?"  
  
"Nanjiroh," Atobe began. "Don't try to be funny or you'll regret it."  
  
Those words seemed to keep Nanjiroh quiet.  
  
"Sheesh, Atobe, even that old man is scared of you," Shishido whispered.  
  
Atobe yawned. "Why of course. If he don't want to go bankrupt!"  
  
The Hyoutei guys laughed.  
  
"Atobe, I'm amazed by how your brain works," Gakuto said. They all laughed again.  
  
It was almost ten when the guys from Hyoutei left Ryoma's house. The Seigaku guys had begun to pack their stuffs in their respective rooms.

Atobe yawned as he watched Fuji, Kawamura, Inui and Kaidoh pack their belongings.  
  
"How long will you guys take? I need my beauty sleep, you know," Atobe asked and he pretended to yawn.  
  
Fuji turned to him and smiled. "Eh heh… we won't be long. Sorry to trouble you."  
  
Kaidoh and Inui finished packing and left first. Atobe watched as Fuji helped Kawamura pack.  
  
"Sorry, Fuji. I think I bought too much stuff!" Kawamura said, laughing.  
  
"It's okay, Taka-san," Fuji said.  
  
"Oi, Fuji," Atobe said. Both Kawamura and Fuji looked at him. "What you said yesterday… about Tezuka… I will prove you wrong."  
  
Fuji just smiled. He turned to Kawamura. "Let's go, Taka-san."

"What did he mean, Fuji?" Kawamura asked.

"Heh, it's nothing," Fuji said, smiling brightly at him. Kawamura scratched his head, slightly confused.  
  
Atobe watch them leave. Finally, he thought. Some peace and quiet!  
  
"RYOMA-SAMA!!! WE WISHED WE COULD STAY LONGER! YOUR HOUSE IS GREAT! I WANT TO COME AGAIN!!! DO CALL US OVER AGAIN NEXT TIME! HIYAH!!!!" Tomochan yelled. Ryoma sighed. Something about her voice irritates him.  
  
"Mada, mada dane," he said, under his breath.  
  
"So I guess we shall leave now! Sorry to burden you, Echizen! I hope Inui had gotten what he came here for!" Oishi said.  
  
"I've gathered good data today," Inui said. "I will go home and process those data. I hope to find something useful."  
  
Momo turned to Echizen. "Is he's talking about our data or Hyoutei's data?"  
  
Ryoma did not answer. He thought Inui wanted to investigate Atobe. Ryoma watched them go and quickly locked the gates. He sighed. Finally, some peace and quiet. He looked up at the window where Atobe's room were. It was already dark. He must be sleeping, Ryoma thought. Maybe I should too. He walked into his house.

"Mada, mada dane!" he said.

--------------------------------

Hohoho! Somewhere in this chapter is a part where Atobe said if it weren't for him, Tezuka would have not taken up tennis! Hohoho! I thought of another story idea involving this history! Hope to start writing it soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Hohoho! In the previous chapter I said that this is the last chapter. But nooooooo.... I write a bit too much and so there will be a chapter 8! This is the second last chapter! Gomen ne.... Hope you liked the story! Pls comment!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis

Warning: Beware of bad grammar and bad sentence structures! Heh!

-------------------------

Monday came and Ryoma was putting on his shoes when he saw Atobe walking towards him. Atobe handed him his mud stained fluffy pink notebook.  
  
"Please pass this to Hiyoshi on your way back," Atobe said. Ryoma took the notebook.  
  
"Eh, I have practice today," he said. "Sorry."  
  
"You don't have to look for him. He will come and look for you," Atobe said and walked away. Ryoma looked at the notebook in his hands, irritated.  
  
"Mada, mada dane," he said.  
  
----------------------------  
  
When he reached school gates, he saw the Seigaku regulars having a small meeting.  
  
"Eh, another meeting and senpais never invite me," Ryoma said as he walked past them. Momo grabbed the back of his collar.  
  
"Come here, Echizen!" Momo said. "Big news! Big news! HAHAHA!"  
  
Ryoma looked at Momo weirdly.  
  
"I got an email from Tezuka last night!" Oishi said, excitedly.  
  
"Eh, what did he say?" Fuji asked.  
  
"He'll be back for Coach Ryuzaki's birthday this weekend!" Oishi declared.  
  
"Coach Ryuzaki's birthday?? How old is she anyway?" Momo asked. Kaidoh glared at him.  
  
"Stop asking stupid question, idiot!" Kaidoh said. He hissed.  
  
"Oh," Ryoma said. "I'm busy this weekend."  
  
"Why don't you all celebrate at my dad's restaurant? Let's make it a surprise party for coach!" Kawamura said.  
  
"Alright! It's confirmed then," Oishi said. "I'll confirm the time and meeting place later!"  
  
"I said I'm busy-" Ryoma said. No one was listening to him.  
  
"Come! Let's go to class!" Oishi said. Everyone apparently ignored Ryoma.  
  
----------------------  
  
Back at the Echizen's home, Atobe was eating his breakfast when the phone rang. Nanjiroh picked it up from the living room.  
  
"Oi, it's for you!" Nanjiroh yelled. He walked into the kitchen and threw the cordless phone at Atobe. Atobe put the phone to his ear.  
  
"Atobe," came the familiar deep voice.  
  
"Tezuka," Atobe said, surprised to hear his voice.  
  
"I'll be back in Japan this weekend," Tezuka said.  
  
"I'm glad you've healed."  
  
"I'm here for a short break. I've not fully recovered. How about your leg?" Tezuka asked.  
  
Atobe looked at his injured leg.  
  
"I'm taking the cast off in a couple of days… Let's meet Tezuka," Atobe said. "Both of us aren't fully recovered. Let's have a match."  
  
"No," Tezuka said. "I won't let you strain yourself."  
  
"Mmm… backing away aren't you, ah?" Atobe asked. "Are you admitting defeat already, ah?"  
  
"Let's meet as friends… not tennis rivals," Tezuka said. Atobe thought for awhile. He didn't want to sound like the bad guy here. He don't mind waiting for Tezuka to healed completely.  
  
"If you say so," Atobe said. There was a long pause from the other side.  
  
"Please take care," Tezuka said, finally.  
  
"You too," Atobe said and hung up. He turned to see Nanjiroh standing behind him with an erotic magazine covering his face.  
  
"Were you listening to my phone conversation?" Atobe demanded. Nanjiroh chuckled. He lowered the magazine and looked at Atobe.  
  
"Hoo hoo! Little brat, do you want to see this magazine with me? Ryoma didn't seem interested in such things so I thought you would!" Nanjiroh said and laughed. Atobe looked at him disgusted. Nanjiroh saw Atobe's expression and stopped laughing. He sighed and put the magazine away.  
  
"Kids these days don't know what they are missing!" he said. He looked at Atobe.  
  
"So you want me to teach you The Zone to defeat Tezuka?" Nanjiroh asked. Atobe wondered how he knew that.  
  
"Nanjiroh Echizen, I had always admired you since I was little. Both Tezuka and me wanted to be just like you. It would be an honour to learn from a pro like you," Atobe said. Nanjroh was surprised at Atobe's humble words. He thought Atobe was a spoiled rich brat. Maybe he's not that bad after all, Nanjiroh thought to himself.  
  
"You don't need my help to win, brat. I see great talent in you. You defeated Tezuka didn't you? If you work hard to improve your skills, I think you will be a great tennis player. Anyway, I no longer play tennis… I am unable to coach you… so please forgive me," Nanjiroh said.  
  
Atobe looked at him.  
  
"But let's have a match when u take off that cast," Nanjiroh said. Atobe looked at him.  
  
"You just wait, Nanjiroh! You'll be amazed by my incredible tennis skills!!" Atobe said, pointing a finger at him. Nanjiroh smiled. What a brat! He thought.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Ryoma was having a practice match with Momo in school when he saw an odd looking guy watching him from behind the fence. He remembered the guy as Hiyoshi Wakashi, the one he met in a match with Hyoutei. It was the guy with the irritating Kung Fu tennis style. Ryoma wondered if he was spying on him. Then he remembered the pink fluffy notebook that Atobe had passed to him that morning. Atobe said Hiyoshi will come and look for him.  
  
Momo spotted the visitor too. "Oi, Echizen! I think you have a fan!"  
  
"Don't be stupid, Momo-senpai!" Ryoma yelled. He asked for time out. Ryoma headed to his bag and took out the pink fluffy notebook.  
  
"You are brave to come in here," Ryoma said to Hiyoshi Wakashi.  
  
"Give me the book, brat," Hiyoshi answered. He looked irritated and angry. Atobe must have threatened him or something. Ryoma handed him the book, feeling slightly sorry for him.  
Hiyoshi took the book and walked away quicky. Ryoma sighed.  
  
"Mada, mada dane," he said and walked away.  
  
------------------------  
  
Ryoma reached home at sunset. He spotted Atobe sitting infront of the TV. Ryoma took off his shoes quietly, hoping that Atobe didn't notice him.  
  
"Ah, Ryoma. Come over here please," Atobe called out to him. What did he want now? Ryoma thought. Ryoma put his shoes aside and glared at Atobe.  
  
"What did you want-" Ryoma said but he was interrupted.  
  
"I'm seeing the doctor tomorrow. Could you please accompany me?" Atobe asked in his smooth, bossy voice.  
  
"Get your servants to do s-"  
  
"Echizen… is this how you treat a crippled man, ah?" Atobe asked. Ryoma felt like taking his racket and throw it at him. "Please say yes."  
  
"I am not free-"  
  
"Thank you, Ryoma," Atobe said. He turned back to the TV. Ryoma stared at him.  
  
"Mada mada no mada dane!" he said under his breath. It's no use arguing with the Monkey King. He had better things to do.  
  
-------------------  
  
The fateful day came and Ryoma left tennis practice early so that he could send Atobe to the hospital.  
  
"Will you be okay being alone with him?" Oishi asked, worried.  
  
"Ochibi! He bullied you again! That Monkey king! EEEEYAH!!! He makes me angry, nyah," Kikumaru said, stomping his feet.  
  
"Mada, mada dane," Ryoma said as he walked away.  
  
"Call us if something happens!" Oishi yelled after him. "We'll come and rescue you!"  
  
Ryoma reached home to see Atobe at the door, waiting for him.  
  
"Thank you so much, Echizen. You know how difficult it is for me to go to the hospital alone! What if something happens to me?" Atobe asked. Ryoma did not answer. He walked to the road and flagged down a taxi. A taxi stopped and both of them got in.  
  
"What's with the face, ah… poker face," Atobe commented. "Tezuka must be impressed. Haha… Seigaku seemed to have a lot of poker faced people!"  
  
"Uh," Ryoma answered. They both rode to the hospital in silence.  
  
They waited for their turn at the hospital. It was pretty crowded. Half an hour passed before a nurse called for Atobe.  
  
"Ah… finally it's my turn! Remind me to go to a private hospital next time! I hate to wait, you know!" Atobe said, looking awfully upset.  
  
"Do you need me to go with you?" Ryoma asked.  
  
"Ha… I guess not. Please don't wander around and wait for me here, brat!" Atobe ordered. Ryoma did not answer. The nurse came and took Atobe away. Finally some peace and quiet, Ryoma thought to himself. He closed his eyes to get some sleep.  
  
"RYOMA-KUN!" came a familiar voice. Sakuno appeared. "Ah! Hello, Ryoma-kun! Erm… are you ill?"  
  
"Uh… no," Ryoma answered. He looked at her. What is she doing here?  
  
"I went to visit my aunt who is sick," Sakuno explained. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ryoma told her about Atobe.  
  
"Oh… okay. It will take some time, right? Let's get a drink!" Sakuno suggested. Ryoma nodded.  
  
Ryoma went to the drink machine and put some coins in it. He took out 2 Ponta cans and handed one to Sakuno.  
  
"How is everything? Is he really horrible to you? Tomochan said Atobe isn't that bad after all," Sakuno said.  
  
"Tomochan?" Ryoma asked. Sakuno nodded.  
  
"Mmm… yeah… Tomochan is interested in Atobe suddenly. She is funny, isn't she?" Sakuno said and laughed.  
  
"He's not that bad you know. He is only proud with his teammates and I guess he have to do so because he is the captain," Ryoma said. "I am getting used to him being around. In fact he didn't bother me that much."  
  
Sakuno looked at him happily. "I'm glad."  
  
"Glad?" Ryoma asked. Sakuno suddenly looked so happy. Ryoma wondered if he had accidentally tell a joke. "Oh… Okay. Um… Why are you suddenly so happy?"  
  
"I'm happy because Ryoma-kun is happy," Sakuno said brightly.  
  
"Why must you be happy when I am happy?" Ryoma asked. Sakuno's face fell. She put the Ponta can on the table and stood up.  
  
"I think I've gotta go," she said. She looked unhappy all of a sudden. Ryoma could not understand her at all sometimes.  
  
"You have not finished your drink," Ryoma pointed out.  
  
"Ryoma-kun would never understand," Sakuno said softly. She looked like she was about to cry. She turned and walked away. Ryoma watched her leave. Had he said something wrong? He didn't think so.  
  
"You shitty brat," Atobe said. Ryoma saw him standing at the table behind him. "I told you to stay and you went to wander around with a girl and then you make her upset."  
  
"Ah, the Monkey King," Ryoma said. His gaze turned to Atobe's leg. The cast was gone. A knee guard is in place. "Eh, I thought you were seriously injured."  
  
"I fell while trying to run of out my mansion," Atobe explained.  
  
"Oh yeah. What happened to your mansion now?" Ryoma asked.  
  
"It's being repaired as we speak," Atobe said. He glared at Ryoma. "You really hurt her, you know."  
  
"Oh? Sakuno?"  
  
"Go and apologize!" Atobe said. "I think she likes you a lot and it does not hurt for you to show her some attention, idiot."  
  
"Why are you giving me relationship tips?" Ryoma asked.  
  
"Because I am your senior and you must listen to me. Now go run after her. I'll go home on my own."  
  
Ryoma nodded and rushed off after Sakuno. Atobe watched him go. He pulled out his handphone and dialed Kabaji's number.  
  
"Oi, Kabaji. Please pick me up at the hospital now," he said.  
  
"Usu!" Kabaji said. Atobe hung up the phone. It's great to have people like Kabaji around, he thought.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Days passed after Atobe went to the hospital. Ryoma and Atobe had grown used to each other. In fact, Atobe had been really nice to Ryoma. Ryoma sometimes wondered if a spirit had possessed him.  
  
"Take my pink notebook to Hiyoshi," Atobe said to Ryoma on Friday morning.  
  
"Eh, your leg is fine. You can go to school now," Ryoma said. "Or are you purposely skipping class?"  
  
"Don't try to change the subject," Atobe said. Ryoma took the notebook. The mud had been washed out and there was a bald patch on the fluffy notebook.  
  
"Oi, Echizen. What time is Tezuka's arriving at the airport tomorrow?" Atobe asked.  
  
"Tomorrow at 11am," Ryoma answered.  
  
"What time are you guys meeting him?"  
  
"For lunch at 1.30pm."  
  
"Okay, you can go to school now," Atobe said and he turned on the TV.  
  
"Mada, mada dane!" Ryoma said as he walked away.  
  
"Tezuka," Atobe said to himself. "I can't wait to meet you."  
  
----------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Hohoho! Finally this is the last chapter! Pls comment!

Disclaimer: I really don't own Prince of Tennis

Warning: As usual, bad grammar and bad sentence structures!

The fateful day came and Atobe left early to meet his Hyoutei gang for some confidence booster before going to meet Tezuka at the airport.  
  
"Meeting Tezuka, huh?" Shishido asked, surprised. Atobe leaned back into his chair and stretched. "You sure you've recovered fully? You having a match with him or what? You may get hurt you know-"  
  
"Oi, Shishido, you speak too much today, ah?" Atobe said, glaring at him. "I've been waiting for this day!"  
  
"Tezuka… chih! That irritating Seigaku captain! That stupid poker face!" Gakuto said, angrily. Atobe just smiled proudly.  
  
"Tezuka… I'll crush you like a Ponta can one day!" Atobe declared. "Right, Kabaji?"  
  
"Usu!" Kabaji answered. Atobe looked at his watch. It's time, Atobe said. Tezuka… we finally meet again.  
  
"Alright then, guys. Wish me luck," Atobe said. He stood up and limped out of the cafetaria door. The rest of the Hyoutei guys looked at him.

"Is it me or was Atobe limping?" Choutarou asked.

"His knee doesn't look well today," Oshitari commented.  
  
"What does he have against Tezuka?" Shishido asked.  
  
"Seems like an obsession to me!" Gakuto added.  
  
"I have no idea. It's a grudge since he was young or something," Oshitari said. "Atobe never really talked much about his childhood."  
  
The guys kept quiet. Even though Atobe was their friend and also their captain, they never really knew him that well. In fact, nobody knew anything about Atobe's past.

The airport was crowded as usual and Atobe was glad he reached early. Now he had some time to himself before facing Tezuka. He decided to wait for Tezuka at the lounge area. He needs to sit down as his knee felt a bit rusty that day. He could barely bent his knee. He stopped halfway to rub his left knee. He didn't know why his knee felt stiff and tight that day. The doctor told him that his knee was completely healed and that he would be able to play tennis in about a week. But why is it troubling me now? Atobe wondered.  
  
"Stupid knee. Not today please. Tezuka is waiting for me!" Atobe said under his breath. He limped towards the nearest empty seat and sat down. He was sweating heavily. He slowly tried to bend his knee but it felt numb. He slowly massage his left leg. Maybe it was a cramp or something. It will go away soon, he thought. He then heard the flight arrival announcement over the intercom.  
  
"Come on knee. Don't fail on me now!" Atobe cursed. He stretched and flexed his numb knee and soon the numbness subsided. He smiled. He saw a large number of people pouring out of the arrival hall. He kept a look out for Tezuka. He spotted him coming out pulling a big blue bag behind him. Atobe stood up and looked at himself in the nearby mirror. He looked gorgeous as always. His knee felt much better now. He was glad that it was a temporary cramp.  
  
"Tezuka," Atobe called out to him. Tezuka spotted Atobe and walked towards him.  
  
"I suspect you will come and meet me here," Tezuka said. He looked at Atobe's knee. "With your condition, I don't think you should move around that much, Atobe."  
  
"Is this how you treat an old friend, ah?" Atobe asked. So Tezuka can see right through me, eh? Did he notice my weak knee? Did he suddenly have the insight too… just like me? Atobe thought. Tezuka, I am impressed by your capabilities. 

"My grandfather is here to pick me up," Tezuka said. "I'll send you home."  
  
Tezuka turned and walked away. Atobe followed him from behind.  
  
"How is your shoulder?" Atobe asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Tezuka said.  
  
"I'll wait till you are completely healed and we'll have a match!" Atobe declared, pointing a finger at Tezuka.  
  
"You never changed," Tezuka answered. "You are still the same Atobe as before."  
  
"I'll defeat you," Atobe said, like a spoilt child.  
  
"Don't behave like a spoiled brat," Tezuka said. He walked away. Atobe followed him in silence. They reached the main door and Tezuka spotted his grandfather's red car. His grandfather was waving at him from inside the car. Tezuka waved back.  
  
"Alright. Come, Atobe. I'll send you home," Tezuka said.  
  
"Don't pretend to be nice to me," Atobe said, coldly. "I'll take a cab."  
  
"Thank you for coming," Tezuka said, softly. Atobe looked at Tezuka. He remembered the great times they had together. He missed those times when they were young… when life is easy and worry free. His childhood memories consist of Tezuka because Tezuka had always been there for him. He couldn't even remember having any other friends. Tezuka was his only friend.  
  
"I'll wait till you get into a taxi," Tezuka said. Atobe felt touched but he couldn't let Tezuka know that. He knew that Tezuka was truly worried for him. Tezuka had always looked out for him. Even till now. Atobe suddenly felt angry. I am not a child anymore, Tezuka... Atobe thought.  
  
"You don't have to watch over me anymore, Tezuka. We are rivals now. I don't need your pity!" Atobe said.  
  
"Is that why you are here?" Tezuka asked. "To tell me that?"  
  
Atobe ignored him and walked away. We are rivals now, Tezuka... remember that... Atobe thought.

Tezuka watched his old friend cross the road to get to an empty cab. He shook his head. Atobe never changed. He thought Atobe wanted a truce but he was wrong. Atobe is still the same Atobe… someone who hates to lose...  
  
Tezuka walked towards his grandfather's car. He hadn't seen him in months and he missed him terribly. His grandfather got out of the car to help him put his luggage in the boot.  
  
"Don't strain yourself," Tezuka said. His grandfather is old and weak.  
  
"Is that little Atobe?" his grandfather asked. "He'd grown to be such a handsome young kid."  
  
Tezuka did not answer.  
  
"Kunimitsu! Look!" his grandfather suddenly cried out. Tezuka turned to see that Atobe had stopped in the middle of the road. He seemed to have some trouble with his left knee. Tezuka saw a huge truck heading his way. Atobe would not be able to get to safety in time.  
  
"Atobe!" Tezuka yelled. He sprinted towards Atobe. Without thinking, Tezuka put his arms around Atobe's waist and dragged him to the curb. The slow moving cargo truck driver was blasting the horn at them.  
  
"Crazy kids!" the elderly driver yelled. "This is not a playground! Go play somewhere else!"  
  
Atobe didn't know what happened. Everything happened so fast. He remembered not being able to move and then Tezuka had pulled him to the curb… to safety. Atobe felt Tezuka's arms still around his chest. He never felt so safe.  
  
Tezuka apologized profusely. The truck driver glared at Tezuka and drove off. Tezuka stared at Atobe. His face was hard and angry.  
  
"Ah, Tezuka saved me again, ah?" Atobe said, slighty embarassed. He held Tezuka closer. It just felt right. Tezuka pushed him away.  
  
"I'm not a big fan of you but that does not mean I want your brains splattered all over the road," Tezuka said coldly. "I heard you are causing trouble for Echizen and his family. When will you grow up?"  
  
"Ah… so you still care?" Atobe said. He looked calm and cool even after a near death experience.  
  
"I want to know why? The fire… it's a fraud right? What are you hiding?" Tezuka looked really angry.  
  
"Oh well. Might as well tell you everything. It's because of Nanjiroh. We both worshipped him, right? But you… Tezuka, you idolized him… you want to be just like him… that's why you worked hard on your Tezuka Zone… and you've become a great tennis player and a also great captain… I could never defeat your Tezuka Zone… So I thought the only way I could defeat you is to learn the Zone from Nanjiroh himself," Atobe explained. He felt slightly better after getting it all out of his system.  
  
"By blackmailing him," Tezuka added.  
  
"No. I just thought of it in the hospital. The fire broke out because Nanjiroh was spying on Annabella," Atobe said. "I knew Annabella was at fault too but hey… she's my staff so I have to protect her, right? And Nanjiroh looked really stupid that day... so I thought I could make use of him."  
  
"Annabella. Your cook?" Tezuka asked.  
  
"Yes. I am glad no one was hurt in that fire. I only got hurt because I fell down the stairs while trying to run out," Atobe said and laugh. "You should see the look on my dad's face! He was so worried I would not be able to play tennis! HAHAHA!"  
  
"So either Nanjiroh teach you the Zone or you'll send him to court to sue for damages?" Tezuka asked.  
  
"I'm impressed, Tezuka. You are absolutely right… but it was all for nothing. That stupid old man refused to teach me," Atobe said.  
  
"You don't need the Zone to defeat me, Atobe," Tezuka said, softly. "Try to defeat me with your Rondo towards destruction. I want to fight with the real Atobe. Not a desperate copycat."  
  
Atobe looked at Tezuka. His words made him think. So Tezuka wants to fight with the real Atobe, ah? Atobe thought. He wants to fight with the real me. Tezuka... you are a truly great man.  
  
"Since you owe me one, Atobe... I would like you to apologize to both Nanjiroh and Echizen and I want you to leave their house by the end of the day," Tezuka said. He helped Atobe to stand up. Atobe's left knee seemed fine now. Tezuka had save his life and so Atobe shall leave the Echizen's house.

"Okay. So we are both even now," Atobe said finally. Tezuka nodded and turned to leave. Atobe quickly grabbed Tezuka's hand.  
  
"Thank you… for watching over me," Atobe said. Tezuka pulled his hand away.  
  
"You should see a doctor," Tezuka said. "Get your knee checked again. Let me send you to the hospital."  
  
Atobe nodded. They walked to the car together. Both of them were silent all the way to the hospital.

Back at the Echizen's house, Ryoma was getting ready for Coach Ryuzaki's surprise birthday party at Kawamura's place.  
  
"That's a nice shirt," Nanjiroh said when Ryoma came out of his room. Ryoma was wearing a light blue Polo shirt and his hair is neatly combed. "Going on a date?"  
  
"Don't be stupid," Ryoma answered as he walked away. He had made Sakuno upset a few days ago so he had agreed to go to the birthday party with her. So it will be a date… sort of. That's why he had dressed up... but his dad doesn't need to know that. He passed Atobe's room and spotted an unfamiliar figure inside. The figure stopped what he was doing and looked at Ryoma.  
  
"The door is opened so I came in to collect young Master Atobe's stuff," the elderly man said.  
  
"Ack! That brat is leaving??" Nanjiroh cried.  
  
"Yes. The mansion is fully restored and Atobe can come home now," the loyal servant said. "Oh by the way, young Master Atobe asked me to pass this to you."  
  
The loyal servant passed Nanjiroh a small blue package. "Thank you for taking care of our young master. I hope he had not been such a burden!"  
  
"Ah, it's not a problem, really!!! HAHAHA!" Nanjiroh said and laughed. The servant finished packing Atobe's stuff.  
  
"Thank you so much!" he said and walked away. Nanjiroh waited till he was gone and quickly opened up the package. It contained come expensive delicacies and a folded letter.  
  
"Here, Ryoma. This letter must be for you and the food must be for me," Nanjroh said as he gobbled down the food. Ryoma looked at him disgusted. He took the letter and unfolded it.  
  
"Thank you for everything," Ryoma read. " So he's really gone, huh?"  
  
"Ah… what a relief!" Nanjiroh said as he gobbled down more food. Ryoma suddenly remembered his appointment. He'd better leave or he'll be late.  
  
"I'm leaving," Ryoma said.  
  
"Come back safely!" Nanjiroh shouted after him. Ryoma walked on. The guys are meeting at Kawamura's place. He wondered what Atobe was thinking, leaving so suddenly. Something is not right. Does it have something to do with Tezuka?  
  
Ryoma reached Kawamura's place about 10 minutes late. He was surprised to see Tezuka all alone there.  
  
"Everyone will be late," Tezuka said, his face as serious as always.  
  
"Tezuka buchou!!" Ryoma said brightly. Tezuka gave him a stern look.  
  
"So had Atobe left?" Tezuka asked.  
  
"Eh, buchou knew about it too," Ryoma answered. " He got his servant to pack his stuff. I didn't see him today at all."  
  
"That's good," Tezuka said. There was a long silence.  
  
"Oi! Sorry we are late!" Oishi yelled. Ryoma saw that he was with Kikumaru, Inui and Fuji. The others were terribly late.  
  
"You looked fine, Tezuka," Fuji said. "Long time no see."  
  
"Oh? Ryoma is here too," Inui added. "We spotted Atobe and his fellowship at the tennis store down the road. He said he's back at his own mansion. You must be glad, Echizen."  
  
"Ochibi is finally free!" Kikumaru yelled. "Oh yeah!"  
  
"A lot of interesting things happened, huh?" Fuji said, amused. "I guess our conclusions were wrong, Inui."  
  
"We thought Atobe had a hidden agenda," Inui explained. "Like he wanted to learn something from Nanjiroh just to defeat you. I guess my calculations were wrong. Atobe really stayed with Echizen because he have nowhere else to stay, I guess."  
  
"Ah, we really do owe him an apology," Oishi said.  
  
"Oh yeah! He may be arrogant but I don't think he's that bad!" Kikumaru said. "Anyway, he have a large fan club and everyone seemed to respect him a lot! He can't be a horrible person right?"  
  
"Eh, Eiji… it's rare to hear you say such things!" Fuji said. Kikumaru laughed. Tezuka looked at them. He hadn't seen them in months and he's missed their amusing antics. Kaidoh and Momo came next followed by the three freshmen. Sakuno, Tomochan and Ann came last.  
  
"You guys are all here! Come on in! Coach Ryuzaki is on her way now!" Kawamura said. Everyone entered the restaurant.  
  
"Kawamura-senpai! This place looks lovely!" Tomochan cried.  
  
The restaurant was decorated with blue, white and red balloons - the colour of the Seigaku school flag.  
  
"I wanted it to be a special birthday for coach Ryuzaki!" Kawamura said.  
  
"Grandma will love it!" Sakuno said happily. She was also happy because Ryoma had agreed to be her date that day. She looked at Ryoma who was busy staring at Momo and Ann.  
  
"Eh, Momo-senpai brought a date," Ryoma said. Momo covered Ryoma's mouth.  
  
"It's not like that, ECHIZEN!" Momo cried.  
  
"Yup! We're on a date!" Ann said, smiling. She looked at Sakuno and winked. She knew that Sakuno and Ryoma were on a date too. Sakuno blushed.  
  
"Ann-chan!" Momo cried. Everyone laughed. Ryoma laughed too. He stopped when he realized that Tezuka did not laugh. He saw that Tezuka looked disturbed.  
  
"She's here, nyah!" Kikumaru cried when he saw Coach Ryuzaki walking towards the restaurant. Kawamura quickly turned off all the lights and everyone huddled together in the darkness. Coach Ryuzaki entered the dark restaurant.  
  
"Ah, how come the restaurant is closed?" Coach Ryuzaki said. Kawamura turned on the lights.  
  
"SURPRISED!" everyone yelled. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
  
"My, my. A surprise party! How lovely!" Coach Ryuzaki said, smiling widely. Sakuno ran to hug her grandmother. Oishi and Kawamura handed her the birthday gift that everyone had chipped in to buy.  
  
"My, my! Thank you!" she said, hugging the gift happily.  
  
"How old is she again? Did you get the correct number of candles?" Momo whispered to Kawamura.  
  
"I've got everything under control!" Kawamura said. He brought out the huge pink cake. It contained too much candles too count.  
  
"You came, Tezuka. What a great surprise," Coach Ryuzaki said as she sat down beside him.  
  
"I missed home," Tezuka replied. "I missed the guys too."  
  
"LET'S EAT!!!!" Kikumaru yelled as Kawamura brought out the dishes. Sakuno and Tomochan helped to serve the drinks.  
  
"You seemed quiet today, Tezuka," Fuji said as he handed Tezuka his drink. "What are you thinking of? Atobe? Heh… I shall not say more. I guess you guys go way back."  
  
"I'll be here for a week, Fuji," Tezuka said, changing the subject.  
  
"Sounds great," Fuji answered. "Welcome back."  
  
"Mmm," Tezuka said. They toasted. Tezuka felt right at home. He watched the rest of the guys clowning around. Momo and Kaidoh were arguing as usual and Kikumaru was eating as much as possible. It was a successful party. He'd never seen Coach Ryuzaki laughed so much.  
  
Tezuka retreated to a corner and closed his eyes. He was glad to be back… but somehow the feeling of unease didn't go away. It is not over yet, Tezuka thought. 

-------END----------

Yah! This is the ending! I hope you all liked it!!! I tried to give it a happy ending so I hope everyone is happy with how the story ends!


End file.
